


I Want You To Want Me

by PerpetualFangirl



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, Music, NSFW, Smut, dan avidan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualFangirl/pseuds/PerpetualFangirl
Summary: Eliahna has been dating Dan Avidan for a while now, but they've never quite gotten as far as Elie would like.





	

I was lying in bed, my thoughts of my time with a particular man spiraling through my head. I've known and dated Dan for months now, but our relationship hadn't extended beyond good laughs and a few innocent kisses. I was frustrated and starting to doubt that he was interested in anything other than friendship. Or that he was at all attracted to me physically.

I knew I was attractive. Blond hair, large blue eyes and curvy, I was aware of glances that I got from men.

But from Dan, nothing. Whenever we kissed it was soft and gentle, never leading to anything else. I didn't know what else to do. I thought I was giving him all the proper signs and signals. I joked and hinted about sex, tried to deepen kisses and push myself closer to his thin body but he wasn't biting.

I groaned and threw my blanket off my partially clad body. I'd been trying to sleep for hours, but could not turn off my brain. The neon light of the clock next to my bed told me that it was just rounding midnight.

I needed to do something. I needed to get this built up energy out. I got out of bed, threw on a light t-shirt and shorts. A walk would do me some good.

I grabbed my keys, slipped on my shoes and made my way out of my apartment, making sure to lock the door behind me.

It was late, but the street was lit up bright by the streetlights. A light breeze blew my hair off my neck and cooled my over heated body. Summer was full force and I was sick of it already.

I walked aimlessly around, making sure to stick to brightly lit roads just to be safe. 

Before I knew it, I was standing outside of Dan's apartment. I didn't realize my thoughts of him had re-routed my steps. I stared at his house and then looked down at my sneaker clad feet.

What was I going to do? Walk up there and demand that he sleeps with me? I chuckled to myself. Oh yeah, that would go over well.

I saw the light on in his window, so I figured I should at least go up and see him. A late night hang out didn't need to mean anything more than just that.

The downstairs door to the building was opened so I made my way in and up to his apartment. Taking a breath, I knocked. I hoped he was actually awake and didn't just leave a light on when he went to bed.

I stood there for a minute, contemplating what to say when he saw me standing outside his door. I heard rustling on the other side before the door opened.

"Eliahna, what are you doing here so late?" Dan asked. I was unable to respond. He must of just gotten out of the shower, his crazy hair dripping water down his bared chest to the band of his sleep pants. My eyes raked down his body as I tried to make my tongue form words.

"I... uhmm." I twisted my hands together infront of me. Speechless was not something I wore often.

He opened the door farther, a clear invitation into his apartment which I accepted. He shut the door behind me. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting me for any visible injuries.

"I'm fine, Dan." I said, smiling at him. "I just..." I trailed off, not really sure where to go from here.

"You just what? Not that I'm complaining that you're here, but one AM visits aren't normally your thing." his tone shifted from concerned to confused.

No words were coming to me. I couldn't figure out how to tell him what I wanted without it coming out weird. So I straightened my back, walked up to him and kissed him.

His hands went to my hips as my hands rested on his forearms. He was trying to control the kiss, slow the speed and lower the pressure. I pulled myself flush against him and heard him moan against my mouth. Yeah, I think he got the point. 

He backed our entangled bodies through his apartment and next thing I know, my back was hitting the soft expanse of his mattress. Dan kneeled over me, not breaking the kiss. He ran one hand down my side before his fingers pressed into my hip. My hands were running up his back, I wanted to feel his skin against mine.

"Elie.." he sighed against my mouth.

I groaned in response, arching into him. "I want you."

His whispered curse at my words made me grin, but it quickly dropped off my face when he settled himself between my legs and ground against me.

"This is what you want?" he asked, his voice a low growl.

I whimpered, the pressure was just enough to tease, but nothing more.

Dan huffed and rested his forehead on mine. "You make it really hard to go slow, you know that?"

I tilted my hips against his, relishing in the quick puff of breath that left his lips. "I don't want to go slow anymore, do you?"

I could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, he was contemplating my words. "I was trying to be a gentleman, not that you made it easy." He grinned and flipped us around so I was straddling his hips and ran his hands over my thighs. "I'm all yours."

I smirked at him and ran my nails lightly down his abdomen. I was exactly where I wanted to be. Dan did want me, the evidence apparent in the hard press of him against me. Our hips moved in sync as we ground against each other, his hands pulling at my top before I got frustrated and pulled it off. He cupped my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over the hardened peaks. I leaned down to kiss him and he flipped us over again, using it as an opportunity to remove my shorts.

Dan kissed and nipped his way down my neck to my chest, paying special attention to my breasts. My body was on fire, every touch stoking the flames.

When his hand finally made it to the juncture between my thighs, I moaned and arched into his hand.

"So responsive." he whispered, his lips following the trail of his fingers. He slipped my underwear down my legs and then his mouth was doing wicked things to me. I moaned incoherently, clenching my fingers into the sheets beneath me.

I knew I couldn't take much more. Every movement of his tongue and fingers against me were surely going to drive me insane. I put one hand in his messy hair, whether to pull him closer or push him away, I was unsure. He moaned against me, the vibration sending another jolt of pleasure through my body.

"Please.." I didn't know what I was begging for.

Dan halted his movements and crawled back up my body. "What do you want, Baby?"

"You."

That's the only response Dan needed. He got out of the bed, removed the last of his clothes and took a condom from the drawer of the bedside table. I heard the tear of the wrapper before he was quickly kneeling between my legs. 

I wanted him closer,I needed to feel his body against mine. He braced himself with his arms on either side of me and kissed my face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded and brought his mouth back to mine, pulling him closer to me. He entered me slowly, the muscles of his back tensing under my hands. I moaned again, feeling him stretch me in the most wonderful of ways. His jaw clenched as a groan rumbled through him. 

I ran my nails up his back and tilted my hips, encouraging him to move. His movements were slow, gentle strokes that lifted me quickly towards my peak. His hand ghosted down my side, coming to rest between us, his thumb circling the bundle of nerves between my thighs. His hips picked up speed as he thrusted into me. I threw my head back, as pleasure crashed around me in waves. I moaned his name, my nails cutting into the skin on his back. 

Dan buried his face into my shoulder, the sound of my name through his lips as he reached his release a few strokes later.

He shifted off of me to dispose of the condom in the trash can next to his bed, before lying back down and pulling me to cuddle up next to him. He pulled the comforter over us and sighed.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted this to happen." he murmured, kissing my forehead.

I looked up at him through my lashes. "I'm.... sorry?"

Dan chuckled. "I'm not. Show up whenever you want for sexy time."

I buried my face in his chest and groaned. "You're not helping."

He pushed me so I was laying on my back and he was leaning over me. He cupped my cheek, and smiled. "I wanted a romantic dinner, a movie, and then sweet sexy time."

"Dan, whether our first time was like that, me showing up in the middle of the night or some other way, it's still amazing."

Dan grinned teasingly. "We can test out all of those and more."

A thrill shot through me at the idea of furthering my relationship with him. Over the time we'd been together, my feelings turned from friendship to love. This kind, sexy man was mine. I leaned over to kiss his face. "You know I kind of love you, right?"

His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't of said that. I moved away from him slightly and looked down. "I.. uh.. I mean."

Dan lifted my face to look at him and smiled sweetly at me. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes. So first attempted at smut. I'm sorry if it's terrible


End file.
